


A good morning

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Stiles liked waking up before Derek. He was the one with ADHD, he should be the one who woke up late, but work had him at a good sleep schedule, and when he woke up he was awake at once, while Derek woke up and was sleepy. It was adorable, and Stiles loved spending the mornings of his days off just lying in bed, letting his mind wander as he watched Derek sleep and wake up.Written for the promptWaking up together & Touching noses.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 198





	A good morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> For the [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189997637392). Jessie asked for numbers 2 and 12 together, _Waking up together_ and _Touching noses_ , and lo and behold, I wrote tooth-rotting fluff! *gasp* xD I hope you all like this soft morning for our boys ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/190163418737)   
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1031332)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

Stiles liked waking up before Derek. He was the one with ADHD, he should be the one who woke up late, but work had him at a good sleep schedule, and when he woke up he was awake at once, while Derek woke up and was _sleepy_. It was adorable, and Stiles loved spending the mornings of his days off just lying in bed, letting his mind wander as he watched Derek sleep and wake up.

It happened that Derek slowly blinked his eyes open and Stiles barely said good morning before asking him random or in-depth questions. Derek always looked adorably confused for a moment, and sometimes, if it was a fairly easy question for him, he answered it in a sleep rough voice, but other times he just groaned and demanded coffee before thinking.

Some mornings, if Stiles woke up early or was especially restless, he would get up and start to prepare for breakfast or make coffee before returning to the bedroom to watch him wake up. They had gotten predictable through the years, and Derek knew Stiles would be there to wake him up, so even if he woke up when Stiles wasn’t in bed, he would just fall right back to sleep.

Regardless of what happened or was said in the mornings, Stiles loved watching Derek wake up, and on this particular morning, Stiles’ very fast brain had snowed in entirely on Derek. They were on their sides, facing each other, as he laid there for nearly half an hour and just watched him and thought about him. Then Derek tiredly blinked his eyes open, and Stiles smiled.

”I love you,” he said softly.

Derek smiled and closed his eyes again. ”I love you too,” he said, his voice soft and a little sleep rough. ”Good morning.”

”Good morning,” Stiles said. He scooted closer, brushed his nose against Derek’s. ”Did you sleep well?”

”I did,” Derek said, moved his hands to take Stiles’ both in his without opening his eyes. ”Did you?”

”Yeah.”

”Good,” Derek said, then brushed his nose to Stiles’. ”No weird questions.”

”Hyperfocus on you,” Stiles said, ”I just turned sappy.”

Derek huffed out a little breath. ”You can’t turn into something you already are.”

”That’s true,” Stiles said. ”Sappier, then.”

He pulled back a little so he could look at him properly again. He was smiling softly, dimples at full display, his eyes still closed, and Stiles took one of his hands from Derek’s to gently touch his nose. Derek’s smile widened, and he raised his eyebrows.

”What are you doing?”

”Touching you,” Stiles said.

He moved back to gently rub their noses together and cup Derek’s cheek.

”Mm,” Derek said. ”Good morning.”

Stiles smiled. ”Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
